


Let Me Escort You

by Assassin_J



Category: Die2Nite
Genre: Craig David - Freeform, Filk, First In The Fandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any time that you are outside and offline, turn on escort! You never know when something can happen in real life that prevents you from getting back to town!</p><p>And here's a catchy song to help you remember!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Escort You

**Author's Note:**

> Original song: [Escort You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcPmA73gc5U), by Craig David.

Heeey...  
It's Saturday night, half an hour to attack  
Looking to make sure everyone gets back  
Cuz' I'm feeling like making the rankings  
The zombies are coming and they're pretty mean  
Log in the site, nobody in the IRC  
So I scope out the scene

That's when I saw her, saw her  
She went outside and hasn't come back in  
No zombies in her zone, but she ain't moving  
She seems to be offline, offline  
And she's running out of time  
The gates will be closed soon  
So I went out there and said...

Pretty lady you're out here all alone  
Would I be wrong to say that I wanna take you home  
If you're with it, then let me know  
I can escort you

Baby there's so many zombies out here tonight  
And if you stay out here you won't be all right  
Don't need a taxi, I got ya ride  
Let me escort you


End file.
